Sweet Oblivion
by takovatamala
Summary: I open my eyes and meet your gaze once again. So dark. Are they really that dark or is it just me, my drunk ass and the poor light here? „Are your eyes really that dark?" „Why don't you take a closer look and find out?"


A hand softly touches my face and I raise my eyes, surprised because until now I kind of didn't realize I'm lying sprawled across your lap. My line of sight is mildly blurred thanks to all the alcohol I drunk, but I still recognize you. I know your face too well not to. Your fingers are caresing my chin, my lips, my nose… I'm a bit disturbed because I have no idea what to think about it. Actually I have no idea if I am capable of thinking anything about anything at this point. You just smirk, in that particular which always makes me wonder if I am the subject of your inner joke.

Maybe it's because of all what I drunk but suddenly I feel completely captivated by your gaze. Has your eyes always been so dark? And your eyelashes so long? And why do I keep thinking about it? Probably because you're missing your glasses tonight. Carefully, so I don't nudge said eyes, I raise my hand to your face and slowly trace out the line where usually the glasses sit.

„Where are they?"

„Who?"

„Your glasses."

„Home."

„Why?"

„I left them there." Again I can feel your fingers on me. This time in my hair.

„Why?

„So nothing would happen to them."

„How come you're able to see?"

„I've got lens."

„I can't see them."

Your lips curve into a tiny smile. „I am not surprised." My heart makes a flip.

„Wow… you look so… different. When you smile."

„I'll take that as a compliment."

„What?"

„What what?"

„I said that out loud?"

„What? That I look different?"

„Yep?"

„Yes, you did."

„Oh…"

Your hand returns to my face. It's so nice. My eyes shuts almost immediately and if I was capable of it I would be purring already.

From somewhere on our left I can hear some voices, loud and laughing, music pulses through my eardrums and cigarette smoke stings my nose. I recall the waiter who had promised smoking is forbidden here. Well, it's probably so late that nobody really cares anymore.

„Did I drunk too much?" I ask after a while but don't move otherwise.

„A bit… I've seen you in worse state." A hint of amusement is noticeable in your voice. You have such a nice voice. „But it's not like you'll remember anything tomorrow. You never do…"

„I know. Don't you want to go and have fun with the others?"

„Not really. I'm good where I am right now."

„Are you drunk too?"

„Not really." You say once again.

„Hm…" I open my eyes and meet your gaze once again. So dark. Are they really that dark or is it just me, my drunk ass and the poor light here? „Are your eyes really that dark?" I blurt out loud after a while of staring at you. You laugh and your face is suddenly closer than a moment ago. It scares me a bit. How did it happen?

„Why don't you take a closer look and find out?" Obediently I look into your dark orbs but somehow I have really difficult time to concentrate. „So? What do you think?"

„I… I don't know. Somehow I can't really see…"

„Hm… I might still be a bit too far…" you say almost too quietly and before I have time to do anything, your lips are suddenly on mine. You're really close right now. Maybe too close. My own eyes shut without me even noticing because your of your mouth. Anyone would have trouble to notice anything, probably even that the apocalypse is happening, if it were you kissing them. Kissing. We are kissing. Wow.

My mind is still set on that when my eyes finally open. How much time passed? When did you even stop? You're looking at me with an expectation and after a confused minute I spent blinking up at you I remember I was supposed to examine your eye color. Well… I just shrug and you laugh once again.

„Of course you don't know, you closed your eyes, idiot." You poke my nose and I try to catch you by wrist but my reflexes are too slow, too tired.

„What's the time?"

„Pretty late. Are you sleepy?"

„A bit."

„Should I take you home?"

„Literally?"

„If I must…"

Satisfied I close my eyes again and move more closely to you. „Carry me then, my knight in shining armor."

I hear you sigh but not a word of complaint. I can only imagine how we look, me almost passed out, drunk and exhausted and you carrying me bridal style. On our way out you tell others we're leaving and to go home soon and be careful. I'm sure tomorrow will be hell, everybody will make fun of me, which will be terrible because thanks to my periodical memory loss they will lie and spicy everything up.

For a few minutes I feel cold breeze on my skin but then we're suddenly in a car and after that I pass out completely.

* * *

„Are you sure, you're alright, Kyouya-senpai?"

„No need to worry." Black haired boy shakes his head when Haruhi tries to say more. „It's really nothing."

„Honestly, I don't know why you guys always drink so much if you know, you'll end up hungover like this." Says Tamaki disapprovingly before nodding to Haruhi and walking with her to their guests.

Kyouya carefully sits down on the couch and rubs his forehead. He feels like shit. He's not alone for a long time though. One of the twins launches down next to him.

„Headache?" he asks and doesn't wait for Kyouya's confirmation. „Hikaru couldn't even get up in the morning." A loud wave of laugh makes them both cringe before looking towards the president of the Host Club who's energetically entertaining quite large group of girls.

„Let me guess," says Kaoru. „No hangover and absolute memory loss for our King?" Kyouya just nods. „Figures… I told you guys before, drinking with Tamaki is pointless."  
„I beg to differ."

Kaoru snickers. „Really? Where is the point then?"

Kyouya smiles slightly. „He doesn't remember a thing."


End file.
